Mother
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Pride Ed story that takes place in the 2003 anime. Bradley will still be in the story,but he'll have a role more like Father rather then being a Homunculus. Pride!Ed,Sloth!Trisha. No pairings,for now. Status:On break-dead


Envy backed away as the blue alchemic waves zapped out from the blonde.

His eyes widened in pain from the red water his body was absorbing as Lust backed away. "Let's get out of here."

Envy and Gluttony nodded then three ran to the exit. They skid to a halt when they saw a figure in the doorway,face hidden in the shadows. "Grab him. He could be useful to us."

Lust looked over at the limbless armor as Envy knocked out the blonde and threw him over his shoulder. "And that one?"

The figure shook their head. "That one is no use to us. Now,hurry. I have to get back outside before they notice I'm gone."

Lust nodded and the three followed the figure out.

.

The doors burst open as a buff,mustachioed man and a women with a mole ran in.

"Major..."

The two looked over to see a limbless suit of armor looking up at them. Maria gasped and ran over to the suit. "Alphonse!

She knelt down as Armstrong walked over. "What happened? Where's Edward?"

Al turned his head away. "I don't know..."

Maria frowned and placed her hand on what was left of his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

Armstrong picked up Al and the two walked back outside.

.

Ed groaned at the pounded in his head. His golden eyes slowly opened as he tried to remember what just happened. He remembered the Fifth Lab,the homunculi trying to make him make a Philosopher's Stone with prisoners,Scar giving him a chance to run,a bright blue,and Al on the ground.

 _"Al!"_

He shot up,which he immediately regretted as the pounding got worse,and looked around. He found himself in an unfamiliar room,his left arm and ankles were chained while his right automail arm just hung there.

The door opened and Envy gave off a beaming smile. "Hey there,Pipsqueak! Glad to you see you're awake."

Ed glared at him and watched carefully as he walked over. "What the hell do you want? Where am I?"

Envy chuckled then pinned him on his back. Ed thrashed around under Envy as he grabbed onto automail screwed into his shoulder.

A sadistic smile formed on Envy's face as he let out a chuckle. "You won't need this anymore."

He slipped his fingers under the metal and started pulling up while Ed let out shriek. pain ran through every nerve Ed had as the screws were forcibly yanked out of his flesh.

Envy let out another chuckle at the sight of Ed writhing in pain before he moved down and repeated with Ed's leg. "Won't need this either."

Ed let out shakey breathes and tried to keep himself conscious as Envy picked up him and carried him,bridal style,to a different room. Ed could see the other homcunculi through the blackness surrounding his sight and spotted a figure in the back. He could tell their were female from the shape of their body,but couldn't see their face that was hidden by shadows.

Envy set Ed down in the middle of Transmutation Circle and looked over at the figure. "Now what,Sloth?"

Sloth unfolded her arms and walked over. "Now the Stone." Ed could have sworn she looked like his mother,but that could have just been an hallucination from the blood lose.

"He said that the Stone,and all the red water he absorbed,should make his body react just as planned to the transmutation."

Envy nodded then took the red stone from Lust and knelt down to Ed. "Don't worry. This shouldn't hurt." He chuckled. "Too much."

Ed coughed up blood as Envy thrusted his hand into his chest. Red sparks flew everywhere around Ed as the circle underneath lit up.

Envy took a step back as the sparks got a wider range and formed a new arm and leg on Ed.

Red tattoos began to appear on Ed's body as the Ouroboros mark appeared on the side of his left shoulder.

Sloth walked up to Envy and smiled. "Just like he said it would happen."

Envy nodded then let out a sigh of annoyance as he slumped over. "I'm the one who has to babysit him,aren't I?"

Sloth shook her head. "He'll be under my care."

Tears rolled down as the pain got too much for Ed. He felt his memories disappearing as his consciousness started slipping while fear washed over him.

What was happening to him? Was he dying? What would happen to Al if he did? Who was gonna help Al get his body back? Who would take care of Al? He was the only family Al had left.

"Al...I'm sorry..."

Envy and Sloth looked down and Envy smiled at the sight of tears. "Not so tough now,are you Pipsqueak?"

Ed,completely ignoring Envy,reached out for Sloth and let out a weak,and slightly scared,"Mom..." before finally passing.

Sloth's eyes widen slightly before she shook her head and said,"Make sure he gets changed when this is done." as she walked out.

.

Winry,the childhood friend of Ed and Al who had been called to Central,placed her hand on Al and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure Ed's fine. You know he won't go down so easy."

Al simply stared off. All he really could do without his limb.

"I,uh,heard Colonel Mustang is getting you new limbs built. I bet once you get them,you'll rush off to save Ed."

Winry let out a small laugh,but frowned when Al never replied. "Al..."

.

"Hughes! Have you found anything yet?"

Hughes pushed up his glasses as he looked back at his dark haired friend. "No. Not even his body."

Mustang walked through rubble of the Fifth Laboratory,men digging around for evidence,and stopped at Hughes' side. "So I have a feeling Ed might have been captured."

Mustang let out a frustrated sigh. "Fullmetal..."

.

He covered his dull golden eyes from the blinding light as he sat up. Once his sight adjusted,he looked around the room to find it empty.

He looked down to see he was wearing odd gloves,the left one longer then the other,and sleeveless top with shorts underneath a skirt then looked back up to see a women with a long purple dress and dark hair walk in.

She gave him a smile. "Hello Pride."

He tilted his head. "P-Pride?"

"Yes. That's your name." She placed her hand on her chest. "And I'm Sloth."

Pride stood up and walked over to her. "Where are we,S-Sloth" "Our home."

Sloth gently wrapped her arms around Pride and placed her hand on his head. "And,I want you to call me Mother."

Pride broke into a small smile when Sloth started stroking his blonde hair as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her chest. Something about this felt familiar,and it made Pride feel warm inside. "Mother."


End file.
